


Lost

by adorablelilshit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alteratins, Character Death, Coping, Drama, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Possesiveness, Psychological Drama, Unhealthy Obsessions, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablelilshit/pseuds/adorablelilshit
Summary: I really should stop all these side projects and work on one as a main focus.Anyways, this is Blueberry who is about to be caught up between his own brother's love, and the obsession of another Papyrus to convert him.  I hope to actually work on this one and complete it.





	1. Chapter 1

His brother was dead. Passed away right before his eyes by the wicked human who he was suppose to stop. Guilt fled him, walking up to the remains of the short skeleton. Kneeling down in his dust and scooping up a bandanna. Tattered, but still held together very well with the rest of his outfit. Or what was left of it, now just dust.

He didn't know what to do then, outside of just simply walking. Walking until he finds the human, and destroy them for taking what was his only treasure. Walking through the endless white he has come to call Snowdin. Walking until he can no longer carry his own weight, and falling into the frigid path before himself, crying in frustration and pain over everything that went wrong.

Everything hurts, even when he lies in the snow. Awaiting for whatever fate has in store for him. He'll accept it, his brother is gone, he has no one else to really cling to. He'll accept whatever punishment the world, the human, has in store for him.

****************************************************************************************************************

He didn't realized he had passed out until he woke up with a startle. The snow of the abandoned Snowdin no where to be in sight. Instead, there's four towering walls, a ceiling, and he happens to be in a bed just big enough for someone much smaller then he.

A look around the room gave him waves of memories. Though much has still changed. A closet, a laptop computer on a small desk, a flag, a bookshelf, even a table littered with what appears to be cat figures of all types. A few being half naked looking human ones.

Though that wasn't what caught his attention. He sat up in the bed, hearing the door click, and an orange eye flared up in his defense. Ready to take out whoever decided to abduct him in the middle of his own crisis. They should have known better then to mess with what didn't belong to them!

The door opens slowly, as if they were trying their best to keep as quiet as possible. To sneak in on him while he was still out. He watches, his eyes going from pure defense to surprise shock when he saw the familiar sized skeleton walk into the room. Carrying a bowl of hot water and a wet, red, towel.

His brother was back, though looking a bit shocked at his appearance. Alert now that he was awake, and a bit taken back by him sitting up, instead of lying in bed.

He was ready to hug him. To tell him how much he was sorry about being disobedient. About how much he wants to kill the human for revenge. When his brother approached, more cautiously now, Papyrus felt himself thrown from the bed, and wrapped his arms around the other. Holding him, knocking the items from his hands, and crying.

“I'm so sorry, brother! Please... please forgive me Sans... Please....”

No anger, no malice, not aggression came from him. Just a stunned silence, water splattered on the floor and between the both of them, and the other skeleton being utterly confused by this sudden reaction from him.

“Um.... while I am the Magnificent Sans.... y-you're not my Papyrus.”

****************************************************************************************************************

Sans was just down stairs, getting more hot water in the bowl. Papy knew of their unintended house guest. He helped Sans bring him here, and originally wanted the guy to rest on the sofa. Sans was not going to have any of that! He happily took up the sofa if it means that this fur-lined sweater wearing copy of his own brother would get a better spot to recover at.

Instead Papy took the sofa, Sans got Papy's room, and his room was being used to treat the other Papyrus. This became the set up, since Papy brought up about how he stays out late at Muffets every now and then. Sans only agreed to this arrangement if Papy cleaned up his room first.

The water became hot, and with a wet towel, Sans picked up the bowl full of hot water, and carried it up the stairs. Walking as carefully as possible while one step in particular loved to squeal. He is just as careful in opening the door as he was in climbing up the stairs, and walked in.

Sans noticed that this Papyrus was already sitting up, with an eye glowing a deep, blood orange color. How interesting. Still, he's a house guest and needs to he checked up on before sent back to where he came from.

Papyrus had flung himself from the blue bed, wrapping his arms around him, dropping his weight due to being out for so long and probably still tired from his own recovery. Sans ended up dropping the bowl of water between them, allowing that to splatter everywhere while in shock.

“I'm so sorry, brother! Please... please forgive me Sans... Please....”

He was... crying? Not to mention this behavior is very strange. Very odd, an apology probably. But it's not for him. It's for his brother. Sans begins to think that something happened between the two of them. Probably a fight? It's possible. Sans is usually one to storm off when he and Papy fought, maybe that's what happened here? He should start by clearing up some things, mainly himself with the other.

“Um.... while I am the Magnificent Sans.... y-you're not my Papyrus.”

Sans shifts enough to gently push Papyrus back onto the small bed. Allowing the taller skeleton to sit up at least while he cleaned up the mess that was made in his room.

“H-how could that be? I'm your Mutt, your Puppy. And you're m-”

“I'm not who you think I am.” Sans can feel a pang of sorrow. Just how badly did the two fight? He was quick to notice the scars on Papyrus' skull. Similar to another Papyrus and Sans who were nothing like he and his own brother. He had called them both Fell. This Papyrus was holding similar traits to them, but still nothing like them at the same time.

Besides, who would call their brother 'Mutt' and 'Puppy'? That was not something he would have expected to hear from any Papyrus, let alone one who looked so much like his brother.

“I don't call my brother Puppy or Mutt. Those are degrading names for family after all, even if we do fight.”

“But... M'Lord...”

“I'm not a Lord either. I'm still working on getting into the Royal Guard with Alphys training me.”

This is clearly making things more difficult for this particular Papyrus. Even though he's never seen him before, it's still hard to make out his thoughts. Similar to his brother. Strange.

“Look, just focus on getting better, then my Papy and I can take you back to your Universe. We can even help the two of you make up after having such a big fight. What's that?”

Sans watch him pull out a deep, purple bandanna. He held onto it like a delicate flower. Somehow Sans knew. This wasn't a fight, this was something more serious.

“Sans!? I'm home!”

Papy's voice echos from the front door of the house. The voice alone alerts Papyrus to glance at the open bedroom door. Providing more proof that Sans isn't his brother.

“Just lie down. I'll bring some taco's up soon.” Sans smiles to him, taking the bowl and towel with him while he leaves. “Get better soon, Papyrus. I'll talk to my brother about what we might do next.” With that, Sans leaves the room, closing the door behind himself gently, to let Papyrus rest. He has some talking to do with his own brother.

****************************************************************************************************************

Papy walked to the kitchen, looking at the taco museum, and pulled out a container to munch on. His empty eye sockets manages to drift to his brother, carrying down an empty bowl, and wet towel. Guess this means something happened?

“Hey bro. How's our house guest?” He asks. All honesty, Papy is not very keen on the idea of another version of himself in the house. He's only tolerating it because Sans is always so happy when it comes to helping others in need. Because he loves his brother the most when he's happy.

Though, the second that duplicate tries anything on his brother, he will personally take care of them. Clone or not, Papy will not tolerate any sort of misbehavior involving his brother.

“He's awake, still weak.” Sans answers, putting the bowl into the sink, along with the towel. “He also thinks I'm his brother. Or at first he did. He pulled out a bandanna, like the one you gave me! Only, it's purple.”

Papy listens carefully to each word, giving a careless grunt to make it seem like he's half paying attention. He is always listening carefully to his brother. Some of the things he has spoken about, like a wild Temmie talking to him put him on edge. Temmies have all been wiped out long ago, due to their aggressive behavior. Queen Toriel had saw to that.

“You think something happened to his brother then?” Papy asks, shoving another taco from the fridge into his mouth.

“Maybe. It could be why I found him in the condition he was in.” Sans looked a bit hurt by this. Thinking over everything that could have happened to to his own copy's brother.

“Here.” Papy hands Sans one of his own tacos from his culinary collection. “Taco's always makes you feel better.”

“PAPY!” Sans starts to snap, completely dropping his thoughts of the other Papyrus. “THOSE ARE NOT TO BE EATEN! YOU KNOW THAT!”

Papy gives his brother a playful wink. “Sorry, Bro. It slipped my mind. Why don't you restock what I ate, and maybe cook up some extra for dinner tonight?”

“Why can't you cook? I'm busy today!”

“Because I need to head to Muffets and see if anyone has seen you wondering around without your bandanna.”

He watches Sans get angry again at him. Now stomping his foot in frustration.

“You're just going out to get drunk like always!” Sans was glowing a bit blue from his frustration. Matching the blue-yellow tinge in his eyes whenever he got mad.

Papy was already making his way to the front door. “Hold down the fort for me, bro. I know you can do it.” And with that, he was out the door. Making his way to Muffets. Leaving Sans behind with the copy resting in Sans bedroom. He didn't want to, but he has to put some effort into helping his copy, and some distance from becoming overly possessive of his brother.

****************************************************************************************************************

Sans was yelling. Papyrus forced himself onto his feet, edging his way to the bedroom door, and using the banister to hold his weight up as he watches this Sans' brother walk out the door. He was right. He's not his Sans.

Still, he would have never left his Sans like this. To take care of an unknown house guest. This Sans could warm up to him, get use to him being around. Being helpful. Things could get better for him, it seems.

His thoughts freezes when he saw Sans walk to the front door, locking it while grumbling, and then back to the kitchen. He's still too weak to do anything in helping him at this moment. Papyrus ends up pushing himself up right, to go back to the bedroom. In his weakened state, he managed to fall backwards, and into the bedroom itself.

Apparently it was enough noise to draw attention to him from downstairs. He can suddenly hear footsteps on the stairs, rushing up to him.

“Papyrus! Are you aright!?” Sans asks, bursting into the room with a now added apron on himself. Looking alarmed at Papyrus on the floor, not in bed, and clearly not recovering.

“I'll live m'Lo-” He had to cut himself from saying anything more. By the great Queen herself, this Sans looks so much like his brother. Even cares for him just like his brother did. “I'll be fine, Sans.”

He corrects himself. Papyrus fights to get up again, but only manages that after help from Sans.

“If you need anything, you should call or something. Don't get out of bed until you're fully better.” Sans softly scolds him. Just like his Sans would.

“I heard arguing...” Papyrus spoke to make a reason for why he was out of bed.

“Oh. That. Sorry. I didn't mean to alert you. Papy is just so careless at times.” Sans helps Papyrus back into his bed. Tucking him in. “He got into my taco museum and just helped himself. THEN he decides to leave for Muffets! Even knowing I'm going to need more help with taking care of you, he'd rather be a pile of lazy bones!”

“I see.” Papyrus whispers. “I'd be willing to help out in the kitchen, if you need it.” He'd be willing to do anything, just as long as he could keep Sans close.

“Right now, rest. Maybe tomorrow you can start helping me out with the house work? I'll bring your dinner up here to you.” Sans starts to leave the bed side.

Something inside of Papyrus stung at him. He didn't want to let the other leave him. Not yet.

“W-wait.” Sans stops, looking at him with some confusion. Probably ready to meet his own needs. Anything he wants. “Tonight, could.... could you sleep with me? In here? I usually suffer with night terrors, and m'Lord would let me sleep with him when they happen.”

Sans looks to Papyrus, really thinking this through. Though Papyrus could read his face, much like how he could read his own brother's face. Weighing out the pros and cons for this simple request. Pros being that it will help him with recovery, he did say any requests needed, and he's still too weak to do anything. Cons, Sans only met him, don't know much about him, and his own brother might not like the idea of this happening. Though that last con is likely struck out since his Papyrus decided to ditch out in dinner in favor of alcohol.

“Okay. Tonight, when I go to bed, I'll come in here and sleep.” Sans replies. If he's anything like his own brother, Sans will keep his promise. “Try to rest for now. I'll bring up dinner soon.”

“Of course. Thank you.”

Sans gives a grin, hearing such gratitude seems to lift his spirits a bit, and leaves the room quietly to let Papyrus rest.

Instead of resting, Papyrus starts thinking on how to win this Sans away from his own brother, and become his. A good thing about knowing Sans, is he also knows all the ways to make him happy, feel special, and treated right. All the things that his own brother would want him to know. Maybe housework tomorrow would be the perfect start? Maybe Enchiladas? Maybe, something far more pleasurable? Papyrus will have to start small, and work through all of Sans favorites to find out which would fit best.

Which would have him leaving his own brother for him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papy is jealous  
> Papyrus is working to wedge more hatred between the brothers  
> Sans is unknowingly caught in the middle
> 
> Sorry for the delay, been busy with other things in my life at the moment. I'm hoping to post at least one other new chapter this month. Either in Lost, Because, or Becoming. I don't know yet exactly.
> 
> Still looking for a Beta Reader, if interested please send me an ask at my tumblr page, or just message me.  
> adorable-lil-shit.tumblr.com

Sans had just finished serving dinner for Papyrus, returning to his plate at the almost empty table. His plate, and Papy's plate of tacos sits, untouched. His brother has yet to come home, which is typical of him.

In frustration, Sans aggressively eats his own tacos. Just typical behavior of his own brother, to go off and drink. More so when a house guest is currently here, and in dire need of assistance. His aggressive eating slows down more when he thinks about Papyrus.

The guy has been through a lot with his own brother. He suffers with night terrors that could be pacified by sleeping with his brother. An odd method, but if it works, then Sans is willing to do anything to help with his recovery. Including sleeping with the stranger.

Sans finishes off his own plate, putting the dishes away, and whatever was left of the tacos. Including Papy's own serving. When that was taken care of, he then goes and washes up all the dishes. Setting them in the drain rack to dry.

All but one set. Papyrus' own dinner plate and water cup. Though Sans felt like he ate his own dinner pretty quickly, and out of anger to his own brother no less. He'll have to wait a bit before getting Papyrus' own dinner dishes and cleaning them up. He did feel bad for making Papyrus eat his own dinner alone. He's a guest, even if he's in recovery. Eating alone, after everything he's been through was feeling incredibly wrong.

Sans looks through the fridge, looking for something sweet to take up to him. Something they both could share. What he found is his brother's honey, his taco museum, and an NTT Brand chocolate bar. Perfect!

Sans takes the chocolate bar out of the fridge, and heads upstairs to his room with it. A quick knock on the door this time before walking in.

“Hey, Papyrus? I'm sorry for making you eat alone.” Sans spoke, seeing Papyrus had only eaten one of his three tacos. He's probably not very hungry then. Though he should still eat to ensure a quick recovery.

“Sorry, Sans.” Papyrus gives a soft smirk to the small skeleton. “I can't eat that much right now.”

“That's... that's fine. Honest!” Sans is a bit hurt that he didn't eat his dinner, but he's still recovering, and was forced to eat alone. “I brought a chocolate bar to share. But if you're not hungry, then you don't need to force yourself.”

Papyrus sat himself upright. Watching Sans pull up a seat to sit next to the bed. Sans seats himself, opens the bar up and snaps it in two. Handing half to Papyrus, and taking the other half for himself. Even if he didn't like chocolate or sweets all that much. For now, he'll endure this.

“Thanks.” Papyrus accepts his half, but sets it on the plate with the other two tacos. He then turns to face Sans, still with his soft smile.

****************************************

It was a bit of a surprise to see Sans had come back, even though he was eating his own dinner still. Slowly, as the food is both odd, and just slightly tolerable. Papyrus was still happy to see the other, and so soon to boot.

What was even better is that he brought him something sweet to eat. A candy bar. He might not be big on sweets, but when he's feeling better, Papyrus will savior the sweet taste and flavor of that half. It's being shared with someone close enough to be considered his brother. Something that his own brother would rarely give him, he always cherished the small tokens presented by his brother.

“Thanks.” He sets the chocolate bar on the plate with the remaining tacos. “I'll eat that after I finish my dinner.” He watches Sans give his own feint smile. It strangely made his own soul flutter lightly at such a sight. His own Lord would have given a grin like that when he saw something he liked. How much he looks like his own Sans, even if they are still so different.

“I must seem like such a terrible host. Making you eat by yourself like that.” Sans smile had disappeared. The flutter faded when he saw the smile was no longer there. He was kicking himself for having Papyrus eat in the bedroom? No, to make him eat by himself?

“It's fine. I'm certain your brother enjoyed your cooking.”

“He's still out.” Sans started to look annoyed by this. That explains this feeling of guilt then. He was eating dinner by himself, and turned his own anger into pity for Papyrus.

“I'm certain that he didn't mean to be out so late. Or to make you worry.”

“He left, telling me to make dinner. I don't care if he does it on purpose or not, it still hurts that he ignores me so often.”

So that's it then? Their own bickering and arguing might be good for his own advantage. He can possibly get Sans to leave with him, take care of him himself, and head back to his own home. Together.

“Have you told him how you felt about him doing this?”

“I have. He just hums a yes then runs off.” Sans waves a hand in the air, as if this is a very common thing.

Very interesting. His brother would have tied him in a chair or the bed if he ever thought about staying out all night just to drink. Seems this Sans hasn't even thought about doing such a thing. How innocent.

“M'Lord wouldn't have allowed me to do such a thing. He would have had me tied up to prevent me from leaving for the night. At first at least, then it just became a threat that I knew he would carry out if I did it. So I stopped.”

“Really? Your brother would do such things?” This curious look on Sans face perked his own interest. “That sounds so... cruel. No wonder you ran away when you did.”

“Maybe to you, but it helped me. My brother, my Sans, he helped me out a lot. I owe him so much for that.”

He can see the confused look on Sans face, again able to make out his thoughts so clearly. How can such a thing be helpful? Was this done every single time? Would it also work on Papy?

“So, you became okay with that method then? To... help you, even when it's very extreme?”

“Not at first, no. But I grew from it. My brother didn't always prevent me from leaving, just when I wasn't being helpful. See, he treated me going out to Muffets as a reward. One earned.”

Though it was a lie, there was some sex involved, Papyrus didn't feel the need to let Sans know about that. Not yet at least.

Sans was looking less sure about his own methods and more into possibly doing this. Perfect.

Papyrus reaches out and takes his half of the candy bar. Eating it slowly to enjoy each and every bite. Sweet, though he dislikes it, but still thoughtful. From someone who looks like his brother. The reason why he's even here is because of his brother, who perished by the Human's own doing. He looks to the bandanna that he carried with himself, frowning a bit.

The memory is still fresh, bitter. A shaking realization that he can't really replace his brother with this duplicate. He's too naive, innocent for such a world. Still, his brother don't seem to see Sans for the amazing brother that he is. Someone who's always willing to step forth and help. Taking his own tasks serious, no matter the job.

Something that his own brother had done. Taking his own tasks serious, no matter the job. It ended up claiming his life, but this Sans could be spared that. He could be spared his own ending.

“I can go put the rest of these away. And bring them back tomorrow, if you wish.” Sans is clearly a bit more nervous, though Papyrus wonders just how long the two sat there without saying anything. It must be awkward for him.

“Very well. I'll be seeing you soon then?”

“Yup!” Sans gives his more natural smile. And once again that fluttering is in his soul. “We can even read Fluffy Bunny before going to sleep too!”

Papyrus couldn't help but give a soft chuckle. This Sans is far too innocent. But still deserves a far better brother then his own. He will just have to wait it out for now, after all.

****************************************

Papy was in his usual booth at Muffets. Not drinking honey, which is an odd thing that Muffet herself had picked up on. He would be knees deep by now. Why is he holding back? Something could have happened to his brother, right?

“Um, Pap?” She calls to him, serving out some rum cakes and bread pudding with bourbon sauce. Her voice did seem to catch his attention. As he is now watching her work. “Is everything okay at home?”

“Not really.” Papy would reply, looking away and at the bar counter where he sat.

“Talk to me, Honey.” She encouraged. The least she could do is help him out since he is always paying his tabs on time. Even on occasion helping her out with her bakery cafe. Some Spider Cider and Donuts goes off next.

“Well, Sans and I have a house guest.” He looks a bit lost in choosing his next few words. Almost like he's trying to keep this particular house guest a secret.

“That don't seem so bad. House guests are nice to have over.”

“This house guest was found by Sans. He said he could hear him crying, and had me take him home. Apparently he's too weak to walk around right now.”

“Oh, so you think that this particular guest was off looking to... dust himself?”

“That's what I think. I don't want Sans around to witness that. No monster should watch another monster dust. It tends to be... dark.”

“There are plenty of monsters who are facing the reality of being stuck Underground for good. Many are okay with that, and the ones who are not... I think you should talk Sans into letting your house guest go, and not to follow them. If you don't want Sans to watch, then that's reasonable.” Muffet pours a cup of coffee, strong brew, and hands it over to Pap. She gives him a wink with three of her five eyes. “You should keep in mind, though, that just because he is your brother, you cannot always be around to protect him. There are times I hear you speak when under honey's influence, Honey. One day you might end up walking off and never return. Then what? I know that Sans would go crazy just to look for you, he usually does when you stay out all night.”

She watches Pap give a sigh, drinking down the coffee instead of his usual. Watching his face for any thought process that he would be thinking about. Though he's always been harder to read when when he's feeling under the weather.

“Yeah, I know. I haven't done so because of him. I don't want to hurt him.”

“That's love for ya, Honey.” She tops off his cup, and sends out another order. This time a cupcake to be delivered. A small spider would carry off with the bag instead. “You should at least let him know that you are there for him. No matter what. Start by going back now. Help him with this house guest, that way he knows he can do his own stuff. Training for the Royal Guard, I think.”

“Sounds like a good idea. I can talk with my house guest with Sans gone, letting him know he can leave whenever he wishes. Just as long as he does so when Sans is gone.”

“Not so hard now, huh Honey?”

“Nope, not now. Thank you for the assistance, Muffet.” Papy finished off his coffee, covering the top to signal that he didn't want to drink any more.

Muffet recognize the sign well enough within her own cafe. Nodding her own head to him with her placed fanged smile.

“Leave whenever you are ready, Honey. I'll add it to your tab.”

Papy, instead, sat longer at the bar. At least for another couple of hours. Just to not deal with a raging Sans when he got home. Or so Muffet would silently assume. She didn't blame him, best time to make up is always in the morning after all.

****************************************

Sans had dressed in blue footie pajamas. Attached was a hood, when pulled up, made him look like a blue bunny. He even posed in the sleep wear, showing off the fadded bunny tail that was on the back, near his tailbone.

“These are my favorite Pajamas!” He cheered, looking over to Papyrus in his bed. A smile on the taller skeleton's face had him brimming in his own grin. He heads to the bookshelf next, and pulled out his favorite book to read. Fluffy Bunny Says Goodnight. A book that Papy would usually read to him before he went to sleep.

Looking to Papyrus, Sans decided that he was going to be the one to read the book tonight. Papyrus is a recovering House Guest still, and would be wrong to ask him to read the story instead. Plus, it might help with his night terrors. Sans still intends on keeping his promise, to sleep with Papyrus, but this is just an added procedure.

He watches Papyrus make room on the bed for himself. Crawling up into the spot between the wall and the tall skeleton. Snuggling under the shared blanket, then sits up enough to read the book comfortably.

Usually the story took longer then this, as Sans likes to ask questions about the book while Papy read to him. Since he was reading the book, he didn't want to ask any questions. Before he finished the book, Papyrus was sleeping sound. Kinda curled up around him in a protective way. Odd way of sleeping, but Sans wasn't one to judge. If he had to give a guess, it was probably because of Papyrus' own brother who slept with him to keep the night terrors away.

He slips a foot out, and turned off the light to the bedroom. Slipping the foot back under the blankets to sleep fall asleep himself. His eyes would grow dark, and soon drifted off to sleep himself. Listening to the sound of his own soul beating, and Papyrus' light snoring.

At some point his own brother had to have come in, because he thought he heard the front door open and close, but being where he was, Sans remain still, kept his eyes shut, and fell back into a deep sleep.

****************************************

Papy got back late. The house was mostly dark, a note on some tacos from Sans sat on the table next to the flower pot full of soil. Sans would water that thing every day, but nothing grows from it. He don't know why Sans even bothers with it. Whatever make his brother happy, right?

He glances at the note, eating a taco. Probably a reminder for him to clean up after he was done. Which it was. With a heavy sigh, he finishes the dinner Sans cooked, washed the dishes and headed up the stairs to check in on his copy first.

The door cracked open enough for Papy to see Papyrus sleeping on Sans bed, curled up around something in a very protective way. He opens it a bit more to see that he was curled up around his own brother. Anger flared in his left eye for a brief moment, closing the door quietly, and headed to his own room to sleep.

He had spent about four hours cleaning up his own room for Sans to sleep in while their guest rested and recovered from his own experience. Why would Sans share a bed with a stranger? That didn't make sense to him. No, he's not a stranger. The skeleton sleeping with his little brother is a copy of himself. A broken, clearly dinged up, copy of himself. One he would rather be rid of sooner over later.

Anger filled him again as he recalls what he had just seen in Sans bedroom. His little brother, being curled up around by that copy. Sharing the same bed. Sleeping so peacefully.

Why didn't Sans ever do something like that with him?

Why can't he ask Sans to do something like that with him?

It wasn't very fair.

Papy ended up tossing and turning the rest of the night. He didn't sleep, and heard Sans get up before day light. Footsteps making their way to his bedroom door, Papy turned so his back was to the door. Best to look like he was sleeping after all. He can hear the door crack open for a few seconds, then close behind him with a soft click.

Footsteps heading down the stairs had told Papy it was safe to turn over again and just rest on his back. He has to get rid of that copy, for his little brother's sake. For his own sanity's sake.

An hour later, and he still couldn't sleep, though he did hear more movement in the bedroom next to his own. His copy probably getting up and stretching his limbs before crawling back into the bed to be pampered by his brother.

Papy gives an internal groan, thinking about how the copy is getting more attention then he from his own brother. HIS Sans!

He stopped in his thoughts as he hears the slopping steps leaving the bedroom, and down the stairs. The squeaky step being particularly louder then usual.

Sans is going to freak out over their house guest being out of bed and up on his feet. Papy will just lie in wait. Ready to hear the screaming of his brother fussing over his copy to relax and recover some more. Getting ready to swoop down, and take the copy back up stairs.

Only no freak out happened below. No shouting or screaming. The TV was turned on, and there was clearly laughter, but nothing else outside of that.

What is going on in his house?

****************************************

Papyrus woke up to an empty bed. Sans must have gotten up without alerting him. He slowly gets up from the bed, and makes his way to the bedroom door with one awkward step at a time. Once open, he had to get to the banister, then downstairs to where Sans would likely be. Probably cooking breakfast for everyone in the house. His Papyrus really didn't deserve Sans, and should just stay out to become the drunk that he was. Last night's argument and talk were a strong indication to prove that.  
He manages to get to the bottom step, seeing the living room just like his own, but not as bright in colors. The same flower pot that his own brother would water every day sat on the table, wet soil inside.

“Papyrus!” Sans looks excited to see him standing at the foot of the stairs, taking in the whole house, or what he could.

“I promised to help you out last night, for sleeping with me.” Papyrus spoke up, making full to keep his promise to Sans.

“So, did me sleeping with you last night really keep the night terrors away?” Sans asks, mixing seasoned meat on a skillet slowly cooling down without the help of a stove.

“It did. Thank you.” Papyrus smiles. It wasn't a lie, as he clearly didn't have a night terror. Sans was just so thoughtful with him. House Guest or not, Sans was also thoughtful of his own brother, who apparently wasn't awake yet.

“Have a seat! I'm almost done cooking!” Sans suggests, pointing to the table while he turned to head back into the kitchen.

“How about I make breakfast instead for you?” Papyrus suggests. “A thank you, if you could call it that. I'll finish breakfast while you relax in the living room.”

Sans stops, looking back to Papyrus, then shrugs.

“Okay, but I'm going to just be cleaning up.” Sans sets the skillet on the stove, over it's burner, and leaves Papyrus to cook.

Papyrus hobbles into the kitchen, seeing the familiar layout, and begins to work. Tacos are nice, but this is his time to cook, and Enchiladas is what he has in mind to make. It's what his brother would cook all the time, and on occasion he would cook for his brother. This time, he's helping out Sans, taking over the cooking so Sans could focus on other things.

Like continuing to be mad at his brother for being lazy, and not helping. Papyrus can see this working to his advantage, to shift more anger the more he helped out around the house, probably with even more. If this Sans was like his brother, then he must be a member of the royal guard too.

Or working on getting there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUPER LATE, but this was partially finished.  
> Some things come out because someone is feeling rather cocky and secure about his place in life.  
> Also... I'm accepting drabble prompts on my tumblr page. I wanna do a daily drabble if possible.  
> adorable-lil-shit.tumblr.com
> 
> SHORT CHAPTER

Papy stirred when he didn't hear his brother. Getting out of the bed, and heading down stairs, he stops, seeing Sans sitting on the couch and watching NTT. Though he looked more lost at what he should do. Even when his eyes met Papy's pair, he didn't seem to know what to really do.

No cooking? No cleaning? Was Sans now becoming lazy?

Though there was a slight clatter in the kitchen, which got Papy to walk over and investigate. His copy was cooking breakfast, instead of Sans. Something was not feeling right about this whole set up. He decided to just leave the kitchen for now, sitting on the sofa next to Sans.

“Say, bro?” He figured a light conversation before breakfast is a good thing to start with.

“Yeah Papy?” Sans looks up to him, enthusiasm in his eyes. He looks so adorable when he's energetic like this.

“I hear today is tryouts for the Royal Guards.” Papy winks to Sans, who was at a lost for words, jumping up off the sofa instantly.

“I COMPLETELY FORGOT THAT WAS TODAY!”

Oops. Still, he was so adorable when he got really into his own routine.

“Well, I have today off, so I'll be there to cheer you on.” He leans back against the sofa as Sans rushes up the stairs. Probably to get his own battle body armor on in preparation for this day. If he knows Sans, his little brother would want to be as pristine as ever when he shows up for the try outs.

Though, with Sans upstairs, that left Papy with his copy. The other skeleton was watching the whole scene from the kitchen, glaring to him after Sans ran upstairs. Papy glared back instead, at a wonder why the other glared at him like that. He had or has a Sans still. He knows that the little brother was always nagging at him.

Papy gets the feeling that he should not leave Sans alone with this copy ever again. A dread feeling that something would happen to him when he's not looking starts to manifest in his soul.

Dear Queen Toriel! If something ever happened to his little brother. To his Sans... He didn't think he'd be able to handle that.

Papyrus heard everything that Sans and his brother were talking about. Apparently he can help Sans out in joining the Royal Guard. Something that his brother was clearly not all that serious about. Papyrus' own brother was a member of the Royal Guard. He done a really good job in joining and even took some of the Snowdin Sentry's advice about how to improve on his own work station.

He missed working with his brother, and the nostalgia to do so again really brightened his own mood. Papyrus returns to cooking breakfast for three, hearing the springs on that sofa laugh as the extra weight of Papy was raised off of it. The shuffling along the floor told Papyrus that Papy plans on walking to the kitchen. More or less to talk with him.

“He's not a Royal Guard member yet?” Papyrus asks, trying to throw off Papy's defensive aura. It worked, if only for a second.

“No, he's not.” Papy replies, taking a seat at the table. “He's been working really hard at it, though I don't think Alphys would let him join.”

“Why's that?” Papyrus flips the hash browns over, still holding the conversation in his own favor. All information is good information. Something he had learned while working with his own brother.

“Because I've asked her to keep him out of the guard. He trains hard to join and every year he tries to join, she tells him no because I ask her to tell him no.” That's very... selfish of Papy to say. He should be supporting Sans hopes and dreams, not hindering them. Papyrus really needs to get Sans out of this domain, out of this world, and back to his own.

“That's very selfish of you.” Papyrus isn't going to take Sans with him willingly without letting this other Papyrus know how wrong he is. “Sans works really hard. He deserves to have his hard work recognized, not ignored because you want to be a protective brother.”

“You're like me.” Papy replies with a mater of fact tone. “You know how the human kills your Sans, and each time you face that human in Judgment hall. Sometimes they kill Sans just because they know it will get into your marrow.”

“No, I'm nothing like you.” Papyrus dishes out the plates, turning off the stove and setting the skillet in the back so it could cool before being washed. “Unlike you, I helped my Sans achieve his dreams in joining the Royal Guard. I helped him grow into the powerful warlord he had became. Snowdin never looked more secure then with him watching over the city. As for the human, they never stood a chance against him before.”

Except for the last time Sans fought the human and actually lost. Papyrus cannot understand how they had gained so much LV before fighting Sans. He still can't figure it out.

“The way you're talking about your Sans has me wondering if he's still around. Maybe the human did get lucky and killed him?”

Papyrus drops Papy's plate of food in front of him. Setting Sans and his own down on opposite ends of the table. At that moment, foot steps could be heard rushing down the stairs, as Sans reappears with a huge grin on his face.

“THIS LOOKS AMAZING, PAPYRUS!” Sans spoke so encouragingly, so enthusiastic. It was intoxicating to Papyrus.

“Thank you, Sans. I hope it's to your taste, while not hindering you later when you try out for the guard.”

“That's silly, a meal like this is perfect for tryouts! I hope I can finally be recognized as Royal Guard material this year!”

“And if not, there's always next year bro.” Papy chimed in, leaving no real room for Papyrus to speak up about how he felt with Papy's interference on Sans joining the Royal Guard. Not to mention, Papyrus can use the information he got from Papy against him. Or train with Sans so that Sans can join the Royal Guard next year...

Only he cannot stay here for that long. He will have to try harder in his persuasion on Sans to leave his brother, to leave this world, and join him in his own world. A world where Sans would at least be recognized in some potential on Royal Guard material.

But how long would he really have to fulfill this mission of his?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING; Minior character death.  
> I also broke Sans

Breakfast eaten and dishes cleaned up with the help of the myserious guest. Sans is so happy to have such a helpful person around. Unlike his lazy brother, who didn't even bother to offer in helping to clear away the dishes from the table.

“But you do a way better job then me, Sansy.” Papy whined to him. That's when Papyrus had reached down in front of Papy and pulled the plate away from him.

“Such an easy task, and you can't even manage that?” Papyrus had whispered this, though Sans heard him. It's almost like Papyrus didn't like how lazy Papy is. Like he's trying to push his brother to not being lazy anymore.

And it's a good thing too! Sans has been after him for years about his laziness! Who knew it only took another Papyrus to kick him into gear? Sans mutters to himself having to keep this in mind when he finds another lazy Papyrus and let that other Sans know how to get his brother to work.

After all, if there's another Papyrus, who's to say there weren't more?

Papyrus helped Sans into his armor while Papy washed the dishes. It was fitted for him, but with Papyrus' help, it felt better. Sans wonders if anything happened to Papyrus' brother though. If their brother misses Papyrus as much as Sans would actually miss Papy? Papyrus don't seem to be in any rush to try and find his way back home after all. Sans makes another mental note to talk to Papyrus about that. For now, he needs to focus on joining the Royal Guard!

“Why don't you show me your best move?” Papyrus asks, after helping Sans secure his belt and sword better to his own hip. Sans had grown excited with this, and pulls the lengthy skeleton outside.

“PREPARE TO BE AMAZED BY THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!”

Sword drawn, he swings the blade a few times. Summoning up bone constructs, even creating a wall with the constructs. Proud to hear the enthusiastic clapping coming from Papyrus. Apparently he's really impressed with what he can do. Maybe Papyrus' San can't do this?

“You really are magnificent, Sans.” Papyrus spoke, a proud tone in his voice. It only filled Sans with more hope that he will be able to join the Royal Guard. “I would love to go with you and your brother, to cheer you on, but it might be best if others didn't see me.”

Right. That brought a black cloud through Sans thoughts. Papyrus can't go if Papy goes. Alphys would ask questions about Papyrus. Undyne would likely take him away to run some tests, maybe even Queen Toriel would get invested in his story and then what? Papyrus would never be able to go home. He would be stuck here. Forever.

And his Sans would be worried about him. Forever.

“Sans?” His brother is now calling to Sans, snapping him out of the thought process he had circulated. “You ready for your tryouts today? Remember, it's not just you who' trying for the position of the Royal Guard.”

“Yup! I have to compete against Greater Dog!”

“You got this, bro.” Papy pats his shoulder, giving a lazy grin. “An I'll be there to cheer you on.”

“Papy?” Sans looks up to his brother, who now ties Sans bandanna around his neck. “Do you think... Papyrus can go to watch as well?”

“Hmm? He'll stick out. You know that we're the only skeletons here in the Underground. People would want to know where he came from, and let's not forget Undyne's obsession with new people.”

Looks like Papyrus won't be coming by then. That did hurt Sans, if only for a moment. Papyrus wants to watch him succeed, and Papy wants to watch him succeed. Sans didn't know what to do to help Papyrus in watching him succeed.

“Hey.” Papyrus now approached both of them. He sets a hand on Sans shoulder. “I'll be cheering for you from here. Become a member of the Royal Guard.”

“I'll do this for you, Papyrus!” Sans cries out in excitement, and charges out of the house. Getting a quick stretch in before marching off to Waterfall. Apparently Papy had to exchange some words with Papyrus before leaving the house. This is going to be so great!

 

* * *

 

Sans marched up to Alphys' home, where the tryouts were being held. He and Greater Dog were both leading the groups that were going to cheer for him. Sans had Papy, and Greater Dog had Lesser Dog, Doggo, and the married couple. All the other dogs were members already for the Royal Guard, so it makes sense that Greater Dog would want to join his friends ranks.

“Okay, listen up!” Alphys calls out, looking between Greater Dog and Sans. Undyne stood next to her. “This is for the last spot I have for the Royal Guard's position. Might be a while longer before more positions are opened up. That means, whoever I decide is qualified for the position will be my final recruit. I've been training the both of you, and know that you both have the potential. I look forward to working with the newest member of the Royal Guard. Greater Dog, Sans, take your positions!”

Sans goes over to the far side of the yard, Greater Dog took his place across from Sans. Both giving their most fierce look possible. Both determined to get that final slot in the Royal Guard.

“Ready?” A bone construct of a sword comes out for Sans while Greater Dog pulls out his ax. It's clear that they are ready. “BEGIN!” Alphys cries out. Sans lunges forward to Greater Dog, dropping on the ground and slide under Greater Dog. Right between his legs and tapped his armor with his own weapon.

Sans twists his body up as Greater Dog has to turn around to charge at Sans. Both of them are locked in battle with each other. Both Sans and Greater Dog locked in each other's weapon, pushing back and forth on one another, though Greater Dog is clearly the stronger opponent in this struggle. Sans refuses to back down. Pushing back as hard as he could.

The other dogs were all howling, knowing that Greater Dog is going to win this and Sans is already pushing in everything he had. He couldn't lose, he had to push back.

Was Papy messing around on his phone?

Sans suddenly finds himself lunging forward. Greater Dog had forward, as if he had slipped or tripped. Sans falls forward after Greater Dog, distracted for the brief second and fell forward. A yelp, a round of gasps, and Sans opening his eyes to find that he's not only landed on Greater Dog, but had accidentally stabbed his bone blade right through the other monster's head.

Sans quickly jumps up to his feet, backing away from what he's just done, then looking over to Alphys, who is just as surprised on this outcome as Sans is. Sans feels himself starting to panic, looking to Papy who had put his phone away to look at Sans in as much confusion as Sans feels. Sans looks back to Greater Dog, or what's starting to fade into dust is still slowly breaking down.

“Sans?” Sans can hear his brother call to him, but it's strangely mute at the same time. Silence all echoing louder while he watches Greater Dog dissolve.

This is not how he is suppose to join the Royal Guard, this isn't what he wanted to do! Sans just wanted to prove himself, not kill Greater Dog.

Someone was shaking Sans, and more voices were calling to him in that same mute sound. And yet, Sans cannot pull his gaze away from what he had just done. Even when someone was pulling Sans away from the scene, he still couldn't pull his eyes away from what he had just done.

Still so many voices silently shout out to Sans. All of them he cannot hear.

 

* * *

 

Sans don't remember when, but he was suddenly in his room. Papyrus was in the room when he realized he was home, looking to Sans with concern. Sans looks away, hiding his face from the other. He can't look at anyone ever again. He can never join the Royal Guard now, not after that. Sans throws himself onto his bed, wanting to cry but not finding any air to cry with. He, instead, buries his face into his own pillows.

It's not even a moment later that Sans feels his feet being lifted and his boots coming off. Followed up with the removal straps of his battle body and belt that holds his sword. Sans shifts his head to see who's undressing him.

Papyrus is undressing him. Apparently Papyrus also got a glass of milk for Sans and left it on the table next to the bed.

“What are you doing?” Sans asks, not really moving from his spot on the bed. He doesn't deserve any sympathy.

“Papy told me an accident happened.”

Accident? Sure, that's a light way of addressing in killing a fellow trainee.

“You feel guilty for killing him?”

“Yes. I didn't mean to kill him. I didn't want to kill him...”

“Hey, it's okay.” Papyrus sits on the bed next to Sans. Removing the armor and setting it aside. “It was an accident.” A hand starts rubbing along his back. “However, you shouldn't beat yourself up over it. There was only you and Greater Dog going for the same spot in the Royal Guard, right? Mourn his loss, but you're now a member of the Royal Guard.”

Sans hid his face into the pillow again. “They... I haven't been told if I'm a member yet or not. This might change Alphys' opinion about letting me join in the Royal Guard.”

The hand still rubs along his back. Trying to help calm him down. Sans appreciates that. Papy isn't here, though Papy might not want to look at him now. Worse part, Sans would accept that Papy woudn't want anything to do with him again.

It's nice that Papyrus is rubbing his back. Helping to calm him down enough and start crying into his pillow.

“There there...” Papyrus kept his tone soft, the entire time. “Just let it all out. The shock of it all is going to linger with you for a while. Gaining a LV like that always comes with a shock first. Some milk and back rubbing helped my brother out when he ended up getting his first LV.”

His brother also killed someone? This did make Sans feel a little bit better. He rolls over and sat up to look at Papyrus.

“Really? He accidentally killed someone before?”

“He...didn't have a choice.” Papyrus lets his hand drop to the bed next to Sans. “He was told to kill or to not join the Royal Guard.”

Sans couldn't believe what he was hearing! Papyrus is talking about his brother! This is a good thing, right? Sans can now learn more about his brother and why there's no real rush to getting back home.

“So... he killed?” Sans asks, aware of the topic of the story. He wanted to learn more about Papyrus' brother.

“He did. He was in shock, like you, and took a scolding hot bath. Claiming that he's filthy. It also gave him some bad nights when he slept, but I managed to help him chase away those dreams.”

“Really? What did you do?”

“I would read to him a night. Talk to him about the bad dreams he'd have, and give him a glass of milk so he could sleep better.”

Sans drags his knees up to his chest, curing his arms around them.

“Could you... could you do that for me too? I-if I have bad dreams, I mean.”

Sans can see the smile on Papyrus' face. He stood up tall, leaned over and kissed him on the head.

“Sure. I can do that for you.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is broken.  
> Papyrus opens up some about his brother.  
> Papy is suspicious of Papyrus.  
> And I quietly slip this update in while everyone is distracted on Tumblr

Sans is in shock, something that Papyrus could clearly see. But as much of a shock as it's been for the smaller skeleton, he knows to give Sans some space to recover over all.

Papy had watched Papyrus shut Sans bedroom door before clearing his own throat. Papyrus looks over to his duplicate, frowning a bit.

“Is... Sans going to be okay?” Apparently Papy is worried about Sans. Why wasn't he up here comforting Sans instead?

“He will suffer with some night terrors, but I've got experience in that department already.” That was no lie. His own brother had to kill, then kill more and more. Sometimes after standing in for an executioner, his own Sans would refuse to sleep for several days on end. “That aside, I think he'll adjust to his LV in a few days. What about Alphys? What did she say about him joining the Guard?”

Papy rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, looking away. No, he's looking to the sofa, wanting to relocate the conversation. Papyrus only gives a nod, then follows Papy downstairs to the sofa. He had even turned on NBT to cover their discussion with the background noise.

“Alphys....says it's an accident. That if Sans wants to, he can speak with her and she'll make it official.”

“And this has you mad because you didn't want Sans to join the Royal Guard.” Looks like this tragic event is going to bring something of a grin to Sans. Some good news, even if it was a tragedy that promoted this for Sans. It will be some good news for Sans at the very least.

“I... also know what happened.” Papy looks to Papyrus, looking incredibly serious. “You tripped up Greater, which caused Sans to kill him. Why you tripped him up when you were suppose to be here is beyond any reason I could come up with. Except that you wanted Sans to join the Royal Guard. To do something I worked hard to prevent him from being able to join in. What do you gain from Sans joining the Royal Guard?”

“Why I don't gain anything.” Papyrus dismisses this claim really fast. He should have known that Papy would catch on in what happened. Though there's no way this Papyrus would tell Sans what happened. Not with how supportive and helpful he's been to Sans.

“Then why do you want him in the Royal Guard?”

“Because you don't.” It sounds like such a childish reply, even if it's a partial truth. He can see the disapproval of the answer in Papy's face. He only smiles at the look. “It's true. You don't want him in the Royal Guard, and not being as supportive as you can be. Now, Sans is in the Royal Guard and you're worried that he's going to run into the human and get killed.” Papyrus rises up to his feet, fixes his fur lined sweater.

“But it's how Sans will die!” Papy is clearly not going to listen to what he has to say, to the warning he will have on what will happen to Sans in the end.

This world is far more generous and forgiving then the world he came from. There's no way Sans would gain more LV, and might have a better chance to not running into the Human while being a member of the Royal Guard.

A better chance of living longer when the human decides to appear.

“You don't know how Sans will die. Not now that the fates have changed into his favor instead of yours.”

“And how did your Sans die?” Papy asks, rising to his feet. He either over heard Papyrus talking with Sans, or caught on with how little Papyrus himself wants to go back home. Something that Papyrus both like and dislike about his duplicate.

“He was killed by the human, for the first time. And he died because he wasn't with the Royal Guard to train with them, instead he was nagging at me for falling asleep at my station.”

He can see Papy frowning at the news. A battle in his eyes about how to better improve his own choices and actions, if it means that Sans won't be killed by the human.

Papyrus, however, does not have long to wait around on this self reflection. He has to cook dinner for the three of them, and make sure that Sans is adjusting well to his LV. It's always a struggle when a monster gains a LV. Mood shifts, and panics about how much more fragile the world around them feels. Things that Papyrus will have to help Sans out when it came to the end of the day. He's had the training in dealing with this. His own brother went through it several times.

“Sans did gain LV.” Papy seems to become more aware of the present events and issues. “How much is he going to change after this?”

“He's most likely wanna remain shut in while figuring out his own changes. My brother did the same thing, though got really moody when dinner wasn't done on time.” Papyrus then turns and leaves Papy in the living room to go start dinner at the very least.

 

* * *

Papyrus headed off to the kitchen, being as stuck up as ever with his answers.

Papy hates him, and knows that Papyrus is up to something. Just uncertain on what that something is. It pisses him off even further. To not know but know at the same time? More so with another monster that looks like him.

Papy gives a sigh, trying to recollect himself and bottle his anger for now. He'll wait until the time is more appropriate to deal with that later. His focus is now on Sans. Who has to be confused and hurt right now.

Papy walks up the stairs, knocks on the door to Sans room. There's a muffled sound, but hard to make out. Papy opens the door and walks in.

“Sans?” Papy kept his voice soft, knocking again on the door.

The room is dark, so Sans might be asleep. However the shift on the bed suggests something else. Apparently he looked up when Papy called to him, and has clear signs he's been crying. His blanket is pulled up over his head and around his body. Kinda cocooned with in it, honestly.

“Papy....” Sans voice sounds horas, a sign that he's been crying a lot. “I... I didn't mean to, Papy... It was an accident....”

Papy gives a sigh, sitting on the bed and pulling Sans into a hug.

“Hey, it's okay Sans. I know you didn't mean to, even Alphys knows you didn't mean to. After I brought you home, she came by to tell me that you have a choice in joining the Royal Guard. She thinks you've proven yourself, and it's been you dream.”

Sans had to shift in the bed, in his blanket shield. Papy let him move around, adjusting while possibly thinking about not joining the Royal Guard. Papy will support Sans choice in the end. Papy can feel Sans shaking a bit under the blankets. That death really shaken him up.

“Right now, Alphys says to take as much time as you need to help adjust to your new LV, as well as grieving over the loss of Greater Dog.”

“I still didn't mean it...” Sans mutters, pulling more of the blanket over his body. “And Papyrus says that I'll be experiencing a lot of different changes.” Sans moves closer to his brother. “I... why did this happen?”

“It was an accident. Alphys and Undyne both agree that it was an accident. Even I know it's an accident. As long as you're careful, it shouldn't happen again.”

“Papyrus told me the same thing. That it was an accident.” Sans snuggles closer to his brother, and Papy happily lets him lean against his side. He needs this comfort. He needs to calm himself down, get himself pulled back together. And Papy, not Papyrus, is going to be the one to do it.

“You take your time in collecting yourself. Papyrus is cooking some dinner for us now, so we don't have to worry about that. I'll go clean up the living room, and get the laundry done. I just want you to sleep for now. Stay here and calm down. Tomorrow, we can go see Lesser Dog and show our sympathy to him.”

Papy kisses Sans on the top of his head, helped tucked him into the bed and even read a different story. The Foundations of Levers and Pullies. Something that helps calm Sans down after a bad day. The good days were saved for Fluffy Bunny, and this day is anything but good for Sans.

He really hates the other Papyrus.

 


End file.
